battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Arendelle's Navy/@comment-24142455-20150924010056/@comment-12161342-20150928153941
OOC: for architecture, I'm thinking that its a mixture of classic and new architecture. The city has obviously expanded, so I think the old city would be much the same as it was in the movie, and the newer districts would be more modern. There is quite a bit of industry, but in order to preserve the looks of the city, the factories in certain districts are built to look like high-rises and other more asthetically pleasing structures. It is also very heavily into railroads, with monorails and trolleys for passenger service and conventional railways for freight(the freight tracks even run along main roads in some places because they were there before the city would have expanded to them and it would have been better to build around the tracks that are already there instead of drilling new underground freight tunnels). In addition, trains can handle far more cargo than trucks, so it is better to have one train use the road every so often rather than have the same road clogged up by hundreds of trucks. Arendelle also uses steam locomotives for reasons that do exist irl and that are explained in this post. IC: Stepping out of the monorail, they arrive in a modern portion of the city, though its architecture has subtle hints of art-deco and old nordic influences. They get into an armored limousine and depart. 'Anton: '"Thank you for your compliments, we have tried to preserve the old beauty of bygone eras while incorporating modern amenities. We could have taken the monorail straight to the castle, but I thought it would be better to take a more scenic route since we aren't in any sort of danger or rush. As for our transportation, we have invested quite heavily in it since with the cliffs making it hard to build many roadways, we need to keep the ones we have free of congestion. The subway we just took is used only for military purposes, but we do have many others for civillian mass transit. Our rail network is actually quite extensive, and is a source of national pride as well as a valuable asset." The limo turns onto a very wide main road lined with what appear to be apartmnents, shops, and high-rises. The road has multiple lanes, in addition to four railroad tracks running down the center set into the pavement. At certain points, switches lead to giant doors set into some otherwise-normal looking buildings. They are on the road for several minutes before overhead lights begin flashing in sequence along their side of the road. All of the vehicles, including the limo, pull over into the lanes closest to the curb. Traffic slows noticeably, but continues moving until barriers come down around one of the switches that cut across the road and lead into a high-rise. As they sit, the large doors in the building swing open, and with a billowing cloud of smoke and steam, a gigantic 4-6-6-4 steam locomotive eases out across the road and joins up with the main line, pulling a string of eighty bulkhead flatcars loaded with steel plating. When it has reached the main tracks, it begins rapidly accelerating. As it finally clears the track that crosses the road, the barriers come up and traffic begins moving again, though it is not until the train is well into the distance that the overhead lights stop flashing and traffic moves in to fill the lanes shared by rails. 'Anton(to the PANZER delegation): '"Yes, that was a freight train. Yes, it came out of what looked like a high-rise, but what is actually a steel foundry. Yes, alot of our factories are built to blend into the city. Yes, we still use steam locomotives here because properly-designed steam locomotives can haul far heavier loads faster than diesels, and because the climate here makes steam easier to use than diesels. And yes, that heavy train laden with steel and pulled by a single steam locomotive is now doing around 130kph(~80mph) down the road. Any questions?" Several minutes later, the tracks gradually end and the road begins to narrow, and the architecture around them changes, becoming noticably older. Soon, the pavement gives way to cobblestones, and soon after, they arrive at the castle at the center of the old city and go inside.